infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Huynh
Hunter Huynh is a conduit with White Fire manipulation. He used to have normal light manipulation, but was infused with fire powers after being captured by an organization that employs conduits and works on conduit-based operations. He is very quiet and shy, but has another personality he has named Flame due to its berserk and combat-oriented behavior. Neutral karma has the two of them fighting to control the body. Good karma involves Hunter as the dominant personality, and can summon forth a mask of pure white with a menacing skull design, two red stripes that run down his mask and an overall terrifying design. Evil karma is when Flame is the dominant personality that turns him into a berserk, cruel and sadistic being. History Familial Background Hunter lived a normal life with a normal family. His father was busy and wasn't really around. Hunter's mom worked during his school hours at worked at home after picking him up from school. At age 12, Hunter's father had a stroke and spent most of his time in the hospital. Hunter continued to live in a form of isolation from everyone, even his own family. Hunter does help out around the house in silence though. Character Background Hunter lived life with busy parents, his mom staying at home while his father was at work most of the day. Hunter's dad did bring home some food every once in a while. At the age of 12, his father had a stroke and spent some time in the hospital. Not only that, Hunter was being bullied at the same time for different reasons. This continued for the rest of his life up until his 14th birthday. On that day, Hunter has a mysterious run-in with some random person who bumped into him. During the experience, Hunter felt a surge of power and when he got home, he passed out on his bed for the remainder of the day. When he woke up, Hunter grabbed his katanas and went outside to practice his techniques. When Hunter swung the blade, a wave of photons followed through with the slash. Hunter immediately decided to talk to his friends and soon came to realize that all four of them were conduits. Hunter found out his power was light manipulation. Hunter decided to keep this ability a secret and went down the path of good. Appearance Hunter is a well-built boy. He's quite tall for his age. Hunter seems to have a very sharp and serious expression, usually keeping his thoughts to himself. His eyes are dark red and his skin is somewhat tan. * Ethnicity: Hunter is Vietnamese, but lives in America. * Clothing: ''' Hunter wears black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black scarf worn like Aiden form Watch_Dogs with the fire alchemy symbol red with angel wings imprinted on the shirt, a dark red trench coat that has an x-shaped pattern running across the chest of the coat with two straps running across his chest and connecting in the center of his chest. When in school, he wears a red hoodie instead of his coat and two swords. * '''Height: 6'1" * Weight: Around 150-160 pounds Personality Hunter is a quiet and serious person. He also has lots of pent-up aggression, and is easily provoked. However, this anger manifests itself as another hidden persona Hunter has labeled Flame. Flame is a cruel and sadistic being, pretty much the embodiment of pure evil. Any wounds inflicted on him only feed his rage and blood-lust. Hunter's personality will change based on his karmic rank. Good karma mostly suppresses Flame. Neutral karma has Hunter struggling to maintain control over his body, being prone to violent outbursts as Flame fights to control the body. Evil karma means Flame is the dominant personality as Flame has assimilated control over the body. Hunter is also very shy, especially with girls. * Fear(s): Flame controlling the body, losing the love of his life, * Likes: good conduits, neutral conduits who haven't become evil, good people in general, his crush. * Dislikes: evil conduits, DUP, bullies, mean people in general, society for judging and sorting people into offensive stereotypes * Habit(s): Wielding Katanas or other swords, swearing, free-running any chance possible, drawing * Flaw(s): somewhat arrogant, his persistence can become stubbornness, prone to Flame outbursts, hard to open up, very shy * Talent(s): adaptable to any situation, can create weapons with powers and materials around, master of ninjutsu, proficient in wielding weapons in general, great sketch artist The Character’s Relationship With Others * Reputation: Hunter is the kid that is constantly bullied with a small group of people to call friends. The bullying has effected him in two ways. It makes him cold and seemingly wanting to be isolated. It also created his inner demon, named Flame. * Love Interest(s): Hailey Bibel - Hunter really cares for her and would give his life to protect her. Hunter is really good at hiding his feelings, but she isn't. Powers White Fire Manipulation: Hunter now has White Fire after being infused with a fire conduit's power. His powers are now interlaced with fire and is able to use fire separately as well. Photokinesis:' '''Just your average photokinesis, or light manipulation. Hunter has a basic projectile, a charged projectile, a wide-spread attack, a grenade-like power, a dash, a thruster-type ability, and a karma bomb. His karma bomb is actually a last resort ability that uses up his energy rather than being based off karmic actions. He calls it "Final Release" because it changes his outfit to a different design that depends on his karmic rank. The good karma form shows a pristine and well-kept outfit. The evil karma form is a messy and battle-damaged outfit. His powers are: * '''Light Beam:' Basic projectile power. Usually fired through a gun constructed from compressed light. * Radiant Streak: A super-charged form of light beam. Fired through a sniper rifle construct of light. * Photo Burst: Wide-spread power. Fires out short-ranged light beams usually through a shotgun construct of light. * Light Charge: Grenade power. Formed from ultra-compressed light energy that will explode on impact. Can be used as a regular grenade or a stun grenade. * Final Release: Hunter's first karma bomb. Creates a new outfit that also increases his physical traits to a higher level. Unique in the fact that Hunter can activate this at anytime, so long as he has plenty of recharge sources around. * Full-bring: Hunter's second karma bomb. Creates a body-armor that is used as it should be. Can be formed from karmic actions are activated via energy sources. * Titan form: Hunter's third karma bomb. Creates a 15-meter-tall giant that resembles Evangelion Mark.06 with a red and white color scheme. Red is the predominant color. Recently learned and still needs to control this power, and is very rarely used. This karma bomb is maintained as long as Hunter is in direct contact with sunlight or something similar. Light Constructs: Hunter can make alter any pre-existing object as long as he consistently makes contact with the object. This is a side effect of his mastery over his power as they are a manipulation of the photons in the air that telekinetically reform the object into any reasonable weapon or form. This drains his elemental supply at a very steady rate, thus he uses this as a last resort. It also compresses the energy so it drains at a somewhat fast rate. This also allows him to preform hyper-speed combat and create a 15-meter-tall giant. Hunter normally uses this to focus his power through a gun construct or bladed construct. Abilities * Hand-to-hand Combat: 9/10 * Weapons Handling: 9/10 * Defense: 2/10 * Offense: 9.5/10 * People Skills: 3/10 Notes and Trivia Hunter has excellent senses. This is actually normal as his reaction time and other senses are extra sharp due to the fact that he dual-wields. Hunter always carries two katana-like swords resembling a Khyber knife that is about as tall as he is. The handle is about the size of his forearm with the upper half being a grip for Hunter to hold. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The blade is darkened on the inner length-wise half. The left blade is called "Ignited Rage", while the right blade is called "Crimson Fury". He also has two actual Khyber knives strapped to his thighs under his coat. Hunter wears two hidden blades one for each of his forearms in the typical Assassin's Creed manner. All of these weapons were hand-made and hand-forged by Hunter himself. He also carries two metallic shurikens that he was given to by a friend of his living in Japan. During his karma bomb, he manipulates his clothing into a uniform similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai influenced by his remaining full-bring. The difference being the primary color is a crimson red and the white parts are gold instead as well as Hunter's scarf becoming a black face mask that covers only the lower half of his face and still retains the angelic fire alchemy symbol in red. That mask shifts into a full face mask that has a menacing skull design with two thick red stripes running down the length of the mask. The full mask has a visor-shaped area near the eyes that have open slots for Hunter to see out of. This only occurs when Hunter makes the gesture of pulling down his original face mask. It transforms by summoning in black photons with a red outline that recreates the new mask. Hunter identifies this as something he calls "Hollowfication" as it increases his power but also increases the rate of energy drained. His hyper-speed combat is increased as well. If Hunter were to activate his karma bomb at full power, he could lose control and Flame would take over control of the body. This changes his appearance to a more robotic and mechanical form. In his possessed form, He resembles Evangelion Mark.06 in a more human-sized shape with dark red armor and white highlights. This is another reason why Hunter uses this at a last resort because there is a 65% chance of Flame taking over. Hunter is a fan of anime. This is why he has modeled his design the way that it is. Hunter's view of a last resort is being surrounded by a titanic army with a decent amount of recharge sources, or fighting an extremely powerful enemy. He can create light constructs without using his karma bomb, but he usually doesn't do so. Hunter can compress his energy to travel at hyper-speeds which he uses as his dash. Hunter normally uses a light construct to use his powers. He creates a revolver or a handgun to shoot his light beam, a sniper rifle for his radiant streak, a shotgun for his photo burst, and throws his grenade ability like a regular grenade. He can use his grenades in a launcher construct, but does prefer to use it normally. This is to maintain accuracy and for his personal convenience. When using small constructs made of nothing, it doesn't really affect Hunter's energy supply and consumes energy only to use the ability. Hunter does have a time limit for Flame. It's usually 6 minutes maximum before the mask cracks and falls off. Hunter sometimes uses his full-bring on himself with a normal mask resembling his Flame mask that only disguises him. He can morph his clothing into an alternate armor that is formed from a black bodysuit with red armor plates. He can morph his shurikens into a sword, a shield, a scythe, and a revolver. This is his alternate karma bomb. Category:Characters Category:Conduits